Eileen's Diary
by A. R. Chwa
Summary: The team finds a diary in a box of donated books and make a case out of finding the rightful owner. Meanwhile, Max and Sally are finally getting married.
1. Chapter 1

EILEEN'S DIARY – PART ONE

OPENING: Lenni is sorting boxes with Sally at the youth center.

SALLY: Thank you so much for helping Lenni. It's high time these donated books _finally_ get put into the new library room.

LENNI: How long have they been sitting here?

SALLY: Well that all depends on who donated them and when. I've been collecting books for a couple of years now.

LENNI: Wow. No wonder you have so many.

SALLY: There are quite a lot. Now the librarian will be here tomorrow to help categorize them, so what we need to do is just sort through what we have and take out anything damaged or marked up.

LENNI: Okay. Well I guess this box is from Casey. She was going to donate some of her joke books before going back to Detroit.

Lenni sits down with a box and starts going through books. She then picks up another box and Ghostwriter appears. He highlights one of the books in it, which Lenni pulls out. It's a hardcover notebook with a striped cover, but no title.

LENNI: What's this? opens notebook and reads first page _Eileen Richards October 1967 – June 1968._

Lenni raises her eyebrows and turns the page.

LENNI: reading _October 3__rd__, 1967_ _\- My class was all in an uproar today. So many of my classmates are joining the campus protest march. There's been more and more pressure for me to join them. But I just can't do it. Not with James fighting in the very war they're complaining about._

Lenni raises her eyebrows and looks over to Sally.

LENNI: Hey Sally. Look at this. I think I found someone's diary.

Sally comes over and looks at the notebook.

SALLY: My goodness, Lenni, you have! This must have gotten mixed in with books being donated by accident. Was it in this box?

LENNI: Yeah. Does it say who it's from?

Sally looks at the box but shakes her head.

SALLY: Nothing written on it.

LENNI: Well…could we find this Eileen Richards?

SALLY: Well we could try. But this looks like a very old diary. Eileen is likely married by now and has a different name.

LENNI: Oh yeah. Well…is there a record of who donated books?

SALLY: I'm afraid not. Most of these books were simply dropped off.

LENNI: Well…maybe we can find clues in the other books…or the diary.

SALLY: Well aren't you the detective? How about you set these aside while we go through the other ones.

LENNI: All right.

Sally goes back to work as Lenni looks at the diary.

LENNI: Looks like it's time for a rally.

CUT TO: Lenni's loft. Lenni is looking at the diary while the rest of the team is going through the books in the box.

ALEX: So what exactly are we doing?

LENNI: We need clues as to who Eileen Richards is. Her diary was in this box and it was probably an accident. Who would give a diary away?

GABY: I'm with you there. I would have a panic attack if I knew my diary was missing. Anybody would be able to read it.

Gaby looks at Jamal, who is looking through the other books that were in the box with Tina and Alex.

JAMAL: Well…whoever these people were…they didn't put their names in their books.

TINA: But Eileen must like poetry. I've counted seven poetry books so far.

ALEX: Yeah. There's a quite a few novels in here too. And they're pretty well worn…like they've been read a lot.

HECTOR: I think we might have better luck reading the diary for clues.

TINA: Should we read it though? I mean…it _is_ a diary.

JAMAL: Yeah, but we may never find out who she is if we _don't_ read it. It's like when we found Double-T's poems. They were private, but we never would have found him if we didn't read them first.

HECTOR: Double-T?

LENNI: Rob's homeless friend who went missing once. We had to use his poems to find him…and then _he_ had to help us find _Rob_.

HECTOR: Where was he?

GABY: The big dummy was trying to look for Double-T on his own…and got trapped in a subway tunnel.

HECTOR: Oh yeah. He did write to me about that. Told me never _ever_ turn away help from the team. It may just save your life.

TINA: And it _did_ save his life. He would have starved to death if we hadn't found him.

LENNI: Exactly. And Eileen Richards…may never get her diary back if we don't _read_ it and find _her_.

JAMAL: Okay. So what does it say?

LENNI: Well…it seems she was going to college during the Vietnam War. She writes a lot about protests going on.

ALEX: Oh yeah. I did a paper on that. A lot of people, especially college kids, were against the Vietnam War. In fact, I interviewed Double-T for that.

HECTOR: Cool. What did he say?

ALEX: He said it caused a lot of trouble for guys like him coming _back_ from the war. People called him all sorts of names…like _baby killer_. It's one reason he wound up homeless.

TINA: You interviewed my parents too. And they _supported_ the war. They didn't want North Vietnam to take over…and had to come to America when they did. And they could not understand why so many people here were against it.

ALEX: Yeah. I really wanted to interview Rob's dad too…but couldn't afford to call Australia. And doing it by mail would have taken too long.

LENNI: But…hey. You didn't interview anyone named _James_, did you?

ALEX: No. Why?

LENNI: Oh. It's just that…Eileen keeps talking about someone named James…who's a soldier in Vietnam. She worries about him…and he's the reason she doesn't like all the protests going on.

GABY: Well…what if he's her boyfriend…and she later marries him?

JAMAL: Hey yeah. And if she does, that means she has _his_ name now…and we just need to find out what it is.

HECTOR: Isn't his name James?

TINA: His _first_ name is. But we need his _last_ name. Eileen would have changed her last name to his.

LENNI: And that's only if he really is a boyfriend that she married. It's possible that they were just good friends.

JAMAL: Well what does the diary say about him?

Lenni flips through the diary and nods.

LENNI: Well here's something. She writes about how she first met him. reading _I will never forget the day I met James. It was August and the Berkley twins were chasing me again._

CUT TO: A small town in the Midwest. A teenage girl with long brown hair and glasses is running down the street, two larger boys running after her and throwing rocks. The girl spots a moving truck and hides behind it. She pants and then turns around and jumps.

GIRL: Oh!

A tall boy with a baseball bat is standing there looking at the girl. He has reddish brown hair and wears a baseball shirt, jeans, and sneakers. The twins come around the moving truck and throw a rock, but the tall boy steps up and swings at it with the bat. The girl gasps as the rock flies back at the twins, one of them dropping to the ground. The other twin throws a rock but the tall boy hits that one too, making both of them run. The girl pants and looks at the tall boy, who puts the bat over his shoulder and turns to her.

TALL BOY: You okay?

The girl nods as the boy gives a kind smile and holds out his hand. She looks nervously at the bat but he shakes his head.

TALL BOY: I don't hit girls, you know.

The girl nods and lets him pull her up.

TALL BOY: I'm James.

GIRL: I'm…Eileen.

JAMES: You new here too?

Eileen shakes her head and James shrugs.

JAMES: Why those goons picking on you then? They're supposed to be going after me.

EILEEN: You carry a bat.

JAMES: But I'm also the new kid. What are they going after you for?

EILEEN: Because they think they can get away with it.

JAMES: Why?

EILEEN: Because…I can't hear them.

James raises his eyebrows as Eileen blushes.


	2. Chapter 2

EILEEN'S DIARY – PART TWO

CUT TO: Lenni's loft. Lenni looks up from the diary as the team members all look at each other.

TINA: That's a big clue! Eileen…is deaf!

ALEX: Hector. You're learning sign language. Do you know anyone named Eileen in your class?

HECTOR: No. Only a couple of the kids in the class are actually deaf. Everyone else just wants to learn how to _talk_ to people who are deaf.

GABY: Is that why you're taking it?

HECTOR: Yeah. See…Rob wrote to me about his brother, Jason. He _is_ deaf and knows sign language and also how to read lips. I thought it sounded really cool, so I signed up for this class.

JAMAL: Wow. I didn't know Rob's brother was deaf.

TINA: I didn't know Rob had a _brother_.

LENNI: He goes to a special school in Washington D.C. Rob's family went to visit him over Christmas break…and Jason went with them when they went to Australia for the summer. But since he never came to visit Rob _here_…

GABY: …we never got to meet him.

ALEX: Well none of us ever went to his house either. I mean…did any of you ever meet his _mom_?

TINA: I _almost_ did. She had a dress fitted at the tailor shop, but it was Rob that dropped it off and picked it up. And his mom came in for the fitting while I was at school.

LENNI: Well Rob said his mom is really private…like he is.

GABY: Is that why Rob never had a rally at his house?

LENNI: One reason. He also wasn't allowed to have _girls_ in his room. Colonel Baker was pretty strict.

JAMAL: Oh I believe _that_.

TINA: Yeah…and _my_ dad is pretty strict too. I'd better get home.

The team gets up and leaves. Lenni gets a casebook and writes in it.

LENNI: _Who is Eileen Richards? Clue 1. She was in college in 1967. Clue 2. She didn't like Vietnam War protests. Clue 3. She had a friend named James who fought in the war. Clue 4. She was deaf._

Lenni looks up as Sally comes in.

LENNI: Hi Sally.

SALLY: Hello Lenni. Did you figure out who's diary that is?

LENNI: We did find some clues. Take a look.

Sally looks at the casebook and gasps.

SALLY: My goodness. Eileen was deaf?

LENNI: Yes. That's a major clue. But we think her friend _James_ is the key to finding her…provided she married him anyway.

SALLY: Ah yes. Does the diary have his full name?

LENNI: That's what I'm looking for now. He was fighting in the Vietnam war while she was in college…and he sends her letters.

SALLY: Hmmm. That sounds familiar.

LENNI: Huh?

SALLY: Well don't _you_ get letters from a far away boyfriend?

LENNI: Sally! Rob is _not_ a boyfriend!

SALLY: Oh I know that. It's just that you think Eileen may have married this James fellow she's writing to even though there's no indication that they're dating.

LENNI: But…but that's different.

SALLY: Is it?

Lenni bites her lip as Sally smiles.

SALLY: But of course, you haven't discovered if she actually married James or not.

LENNI: Uh…yeah. I'm uh…I'm gonna read this in my room for a while.

CUT TO: Lenni's bedroom. Lenni is flipping through the diary and then sighs and picks up a letter, which shows Lenni's address, a postmark from Australia, and Rob's return address. She then puts it on the bedside table. Lenni then smiles and runs her fingers over the table.

FLASHBACK: Lenni and Rob are walking down the street.

LENNI: I wonder if Tina and Alex found anything at that hauler.

ROB: I sure hope so. They might've run into another dead end…and just went off to see a movie.

LENNI: Rob!

ROB: Don't tell me you haven't noticed.

LENNI: Come on, Rob. Not everybody is a big tease like _you _are.

ROB: Well _somebody's_ gotta do it.

Lenni laughs and looks across the street, where she sees an old bedside table.

LENNI: Hey look. What's that?

ROB: Looks like some junk someone threw out.

LENNI: Let's check it out.

Lenni tries to cross the street, but Rob grabs her arm as a car goes by.

ROB: Let's check for _cars…_ and _then_ check it out.

Lenni sighs as Rob checks for traffic before going across the street. They find the old bedside table and Lenni scratches her head.

LENNI: What's this doing in the street?

ROB: My guess would be it fell off a moving van. That happens a lot.

LENNI: It does?

ROB: I would know. Lost my bike that way when we moved to Texas.

LENNI: Oh! Is that why you ride a skateboard now?

ROB: Yep. Fits nicely in a box with all of my books.

Rob kneels down and looks at the table.

ROB: Fell off a van all right. It's all beat up. Better get it out of the road before someone hits it.

Lenni grabs one end of the table and Rob grabs the other.

LENNI: Let's take it up to my place.

ROB: You want to _keep_ it?

LENNI: Yeah. I need a table for my room anyway. And it's like…recycling.

ROB: I guess so. But it's gonna take some doing to put it back together.

FADE BACK: Lenni sighs as she fingers the table and then the letter. She then turns back to the diary and flips through it.

LENNI READING: _How I miss James these days. It's been three years since he moved away. But he never stopped writing, even when he went off to war._

Lenni looks up and peers at the diary.

LENNI: Wow. It's been three years since Rob left too. Sure glad he's not fighting in a war though.

LENNI READING: And_ it's funny. I only knew James for nine months back in high school. But now he's the best friend I ever had. I can open my heart to him through writing. I tell him things I wouldn't dare tell anyone else. I even send him my poems and I don't let __anyone_ _read my poetry. And I'm amazed at how much he's willing to tell me. I guess being far away makes it easier._

Lenni raises her eyebrows and looks at the letter from Rob. She pulls it off the bedside table and opens it.

ROB'S VOICE:

_Dear Lenni,_

_ Sometimes I'm amazed at what you're willing to tell me. I guess being far away from each other makes it easier. But I'm glad you're willing to trust me with how you're feeling about your father and Sally. I had no idea this was going to happen when I first introduced her to you and I was getting awfully nervous when they first started liking each other. I was so afraid you would be mad at me, so I'm really glad you're okay with them being together now. _

_ It would be so cool if I got to come to the wedding this summer and hang out with you and the team again. And I __really__ want to see the garden. I sent you a poem that I wrote about it, but please don't show it to anyone. It's kind of personal. I wrote it after that party we had when we finally got it open again._

Lenni smiles as lays back in bed.

FLASHBACK: The Community Garden. Max's band is playing as the team is dancing. Sally watches Max and Lenni is watching Sally and shaking her head. Rob notices this and goes over to Lenni.

ROB: What's eating you?

LENNI: Huh? What do you mean?

ROB: Alex is the one who doesn't dance, not you. You okay?

Lenni sighed and waves a hand.

LENNI: Look at Sally. My dad should be dancing with her.

Rob looks and raises his eyebrows.

ROB: You uh…_want_ him to dance with her?

LENNI: Well…yeah. I mean…it _was_ kind of weird before. I wasn't sure what to think of my dad…dating again.

ROB: Yeah I uh…kind of noticed.

Lenni looks at him and he shrugs.

ROB: I was afraid you'd blame _me_ for that.

LENNI: Why would I blame you?

ROB: I introduced you to Sally.

Lenni shakes her head.

LENNI: It's not your fault, Rob. And…I'm kind of okay with it now. I mean…just because Dad likes Sally…doesn't mean he's forgetting about my mom. And they really like each other.

Rob nods as Lenni looks at her father and narrows her eyes.

LENNI: And she really ought to be dancing with her.

ROB: Yeah. But I can fix that.

Lenni raises her eyebrows but Rob walks over to Sally and extends his hand.

ROB: Dance with me Sally!

SALLY: Oh now Rob…

ROB: Come on Sally! Dance with me!

Sally laughs and starts dancing with Rob. Lenni giggles and looks up at her father, who glares at Rob and turns to his band mates. They take over playing for him as he jumps down and goes over to Rob and Sally.

MAX: Mind if I cut in?

ROB: Aw man.

SALLY: Max!

ROB: If you insist.

Max glares at Rob, who gives a laugh as Max starts dancing with Sally. Lenni is giggling as Rob struts over to her.

LENNI: Thanks Rob. I owe you one.

ROB: Anytime. Now are you going to be a bum like Alex or are you going to join us?

Lenni laughs and goes with Rob to dance with the others.

CUT TO: Lenni smiling at the letter before flipping to the poem on the next page.

_For the Rabbits_

_The sunshine spills through the tall dark buildings,_

_Finding the one spot of green._

_In a cold and harsh city,_

_A garden blooms with flowers and food,_

_Feeding the hungry,_

_And giving us hope._

_A boy plays there with a bundle of fur._

_A tiny velvet nose nibbles his fingers,_

_And beady pink eyes gaze into his._

_And there is peace and trust between them._

_But the boy didn't know of the evil beneath the ground._

_The swirls of bad smells and fainting spells,_

_Dizziness and headaches,_

_He wasn't able to stop the horror,_

_That reached out and killed,_

_His tiny, precious friend._

_And so, the boy steps up towards becoming a man,_

_Fighting his way through a broken system,_

_Standing up to injustice,_

_And swearing to live his life to prevent such a tragedy._

_Never again should the innocent and helpless,_

_Fall victim in a heartless world._

_They deserve to live,_

_And I will do what I can,_

_To make sure that they do._

CUT TO: Lenni falling asleep, smiling with the poem in her hand.

CUT TO: The next day. Hector is looking through the diary on the sofa while Tina sits on the floor and looks through the books. Lenni is going through a pile of R.S.V.P.s for the wedding.

TINA: So are you going to play with Tuan this weekend?

LENNI: I don't think so. I mean…we have a lot to do to get ready for the wedding.

TINA: Well…okay. But he's gonna be disappointed.

LENNI: I know. But I don't want him to get his hopes up.

Tina nods and looks at Hector.

TINA: Anything interesting?

HECTOR: Well…she just got a letter from James. He got two weeks leave…and is coming to see her.

LENNI: From Vietnam?

HECTOR: Yeah. She's really surprised too. He was supposed to go to Hawaii…but is using his own money to come to California to see her.

TINA: Ooooh. Maybe he _does_ like her. I mean…she _is_ sending him poetry, right?

LENNI: Yes she is. And using your own money to see an old friend? It's _got_ to be _love_.

Tina and Lenni giggle as Hector rolls his eyes.

HECTOR: Whatever. Anyway…now she's writing about when he left.

TINA: When he left?

HECTOR: Yeah. The last time she saw him in person was when he moved away. She actually skipped class so she could go say goodbye.

Tina gives a sly grin and looks at Lenni.

TINA: Interesting. Didn't _you_ do that?

LENNI: Yeah. I skipped Global Studies so I could catch Rob before he left for the airport. He was scolding me for it too…but I didn't care.

HECTOR: Yeah. Neither did Eileen. It says _I'll always remember the sad smile James gave me from the back window of the car. I waved to him and made the sign for 'I love you.' I'm not sure if he knew what it meant, but sometimes I wonder if he did._

LENNI: The sign for…_I love you_?

HECTOR: Yeah. She must've done this.

Hector holds up his hand with his middle and fourth finger down and the other fingers out. Lenni's gasps as Tina cocks her head.

TINA: That means _I love you_?

HECTOR: Yeah. (holds up his little finger) This is I (holds out his index finger and thumb) This is L (holds out his thumb and little finger) and this is Y. (holds out all the fingers with the middle two down) So together it means _I love you_.

TINA: Cool.

Hector and Tina look at Lenni, who is staring at Hector's hand. She bites her lip and swallows hard.

FLASHBACK: Outside of an apartment building, Rob and his parents are getting into a taxi. Lenni rides up on her bike and Rob shakes his head.

ROB: Lenni! You're supposed to be in school.

LENNI: I know but…I had to come see you off. gets off her bike And who needs Global Studies anyway?

ROB: Lenni. That's the one you have the most trouble with.

LENNI: Well I don't care. You're more important.

Rob sighs and shakes his head, but holds out his arm. Lenni goes over and the hug each other tight.

LENNI: I wish you didn't have to move.

ROB: I know. But…we owe it to Mom.

Lenni looks up at him.

LENNI: You do?

ROB: Well yeah. Mom gave up finishing college so she could marry Dad. She never got her degree until now.

LENNI: Oh! You mean…she finished it here?

ROB: That's why we moved here. She finished what she started over twenty years ago…and now she can _finally_ have the job she's always dreamed of. But it just so happens that it's in Australia.

Lenni swallows as Rob shakes his head.

ROB: Mom gave up everything for us Lenni. Now it's time we did something for _her_…and that's why I have to go.

LENNI: I guess. But that doesn't make it any easier.

ROB: It never does.

Lenni bites her lip and nods as she looks up at him. He gives a shy smile as a tear goes down his face.

ROB: Thank you, Lenni.

LENNI: For what?

ROB: For being such a great friend…to that weird kid in the computer room. He never would have joined the team if not for you.

Lenni smiles as Rob hugs her again. He then looks over his shoulder at this father, who is standing outside the taxi and tapping his watch. Rob sighs and turns back to Lenni.

ROB: I gotta go.

LENNI: I know. But will I ever see you again, Rob?

ROB: Writing back will greatly increase your chances.

Lenni smiles as Rob gives a wink and finally joins his father. They get in the taxi as Lenni wipes tears from her face. Rob looks back at her from the window and holds up his hand. Three fingers are extended with the middle two down as the taxi pulls away. Lenni waves and has a puzzled look on her face.

CUT TO: Lenni has the same look on her face as she looks at Hector, who has the same three fingers extended on his hand. He then looks back at the diary.

HECTOR: I wonder what happens when he actually comes back. I mean, she hasn't seen him in three years.

TINA: Yeah. I mean…Rob's been gone for three years too. What would happen if _he_ came back?

Lenni snaps out of her reverie and looks a Tina.

LENNI: Oh wow. I don't know. But uh…we might find out if he comes to the wedding.

HECTOR: You think he will?

LENNI: Well he said he _wants_ to come. And Sally sent him an invitation. But it's awfully far for him to get here from Australia.

TINA: Yeah. And it's winter there. Doesn't he have school?

LENNI: Yeah. I mean, he does get a school break in July for two weeks. But he would still have to come up with the money to get here.

Tina nods but Hector looks up.

HECTOR: Hey! Ghostwriter!

The girls watch Ghostwriter, who lights up one of the envelopes Lenni is holding.

TINA: What's that?

LENNI: Hey. It's the R.S.V.P. from Rob.

HECTOR: So…he _is_ coming?

Lenni tears open the envelope and reads

_ Dear Sally,_

_Thank you so much for inviting me to the wedding. After a good amount of negotiating, and agreeing to use some of my own money, I was able to get permission to come!_

Lenni gasps and looks up at Tina and Hector, who look at each other with wide eyes and back at Lenni. Lenni stares at the letter as Ghostwriter flies over it.


	3. Chapter 3

EILEENS DIARY – PART THREE

Opening Scene: Hector is sitting on the sofa and Tina on the floor as they both stare at Lenni. Lenni is staring at the R.S.V.P. from Rob.

LENNI: reading

_Dear Sally,_

_Thank you so much for inviting me to the wedding. After a good amount of negotiating, and agreeing to use some of my own money, I was able to get permission to come! My father just got promoted at the embassy, so he won't be available. But my mother agreed to take some time off from work and I'll be on mid-term break from school, so the two of us will definitely be there. It'll be fantastic to see the garden and everyone in Brooklyn again._

_ See you soon!_

_ Rob Baker_

HECTOR: All right! Rob _is_ coming to the wedding!

TINA: Wow. It'll be _so_ great to see him again.

LENNI: I don't believe it. He's actually coming.

Lenni bites her lip as Tina raises her eyebrows and Hector looks at the diary.

HECTOR: Funny. That's what Eileen writes…about James coming back.

Lenni looks up just as Max and Sally come in.

SALLY: Hello everyone.

LENNI: Hey Dad. Hey Sally. Guess what?

MAX: What?

LENNI: Rob is coming to the wedding!

SALLY: Good gracious. Is he really?

LENNI: Yeah! He has school break and his mom is taking time off work.

MAX: Well that's fantastic.

SALLY: Oh it _is_. I mean if it wasn't for Rob, I never would have met Lenni.

MAX: Really?

LENNI: That's right. Rob knew Sally from the poetry workshop.

TINA: And he introduced her to _us_ when he was trying to get us involved in the garden project.

MAX: Ah ha. So if not for Rob…

Max looks at Sally, who pokes him in the ribs.

SALLY: I wouldn't have met _you_ either.

Max grins and Sally giggles. Lenni turns to Hector and Tina.

LENNI: We've _got_ to tell the others that Rob is coming.

HECTOR: Well I'm supposed to go down and meet Alex. I can tell him and Gaby.

TINA: How about we go and tell Jamal?

LENNI: You can do that. I still have a lot to do here.

TINA: All right.

Tina and Hector leave as Lenni continues going through the R.S.V.P.'s and writing down who's coming. But she looks at the one from Rob and smiles.

CUT TO: The bodega. Alex has his mouth open and Gaby is squealing as they look at Hector, who had a broad smile on his face.

ALEX: You're kidding?

HECTOR: Nope. He sent an R.S.V.P. and everything.

GABY: This is so _awesome_! We get to see Rob again!

ALEX: Yeah. Good grief, it's been what? Three years?

HECTOR: Yeah. Just like when James came back.

GABY: It is?

HECTOR: I just got to that part. Eileen finds out that James is coming to see her during his leave from Vietnam…and she hasn't seen him for three years.

ALEX: Wow. So what happens?

HECTOR: I don't know yet. I mean…I thought this would be interesting to read…but it might turn all mushy.

GABY: Well feel free to let _me_ read it if it does. I want to see if he likes her.

Hector makes a face.

HECTOR: Girls.

Gaby giggles as Alex shakes his head.

ALEX: Come on Hector. Let's see if it _does_ turn mushy.

CUT TO: Alex's room. Hector is reading aloud from the diary as they sit on the bed.

HECTOR: _Dear Diary…I knew James was coming today, but he didn't say he was going to show up __here__! I get out of class and just about jump out of my skin. He's standing right across the road, grinning at me. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Everyone was staring but I didn't care. We spent the whole afternoon talking about stuff, just like we used to in high school. It's so great having him back._

Hector nods and looks at Alex.

HECTOR: It doesn't sound mushy so far. Seems they're just good friends.

ALEX: Yeah. Rob and Lenni were like that.

HECTOR: They were?

ALEX: Yeah. I mean…when Rob first met Jamal, he was sure he hated him. And when he first met _me_, we almost had a fight.

HECTOR: Oh yeah. Cuz of the smear flyers, right?

ALEX: Right. He was even mad at Ghostwriter for reading his poems without permission.

HECTOR: Oh boy. Rob does say he's touchy about who reads his poems. Never sends any to me…but only to Lenni.

ALEX: Rob sends poems to Lenni?

HECTOR: Yeah. Kind of like how Eileen sends poems to James. She trusts him because he's her best friend.

ALEX: I guess so. Lenni was Rob's best friend too. They got off to a much better start…and she was actually nice to him…so they got along really well. And they teamed up a lot whenever we had a case.

HECTOR: But…it didn't get…mushy?

ALEX: Nah. I mean…Rob was shy enough about making friends…let alone asking out a girl. All he would do is tease me and Jamal about _our_ girls.

HECTOR: Yeah. He wrote to me about that. Says it's only a matter of time before _I_ start liking girls.

ALEX: And what did you say?

HECTOR: Ha! I told him I'll start liking girls when _he_ does.

ALEX: Good answer.

HECTOR: Yeah. Although he says his school is only for boys, so he doesn't know any girls anyway.

ALEX: Really? His school is only for guys?

HECTOR: Yep. He's glad about it too. He says if he were to get a girlfriend from Australia, she might not let him come back _here_. He'd be stuck there _forever_.

ALEX: That's true. Sally was saying that's why it's taken so long for her and Max to get married.

HECTOR: It is?

ALEX: Yeah. She's from England…and even has kids there. But she's stuck here for good since she's marrying Max. But she said she's okay with that now.

Hector nods and looks back in the diary.

HECTOR: Well…let's see how it goes with Eileen and James. Maybe she'll mention his last name now that he's there.

CUT TO: Lenni's loft. Lenni has the diary at the counter as Jamal and Gaby sit across from her.

LENNI: So it seems Eileen had a lot of fun with James while he was visiting her. They went to all sorts of places together. The amusement park…the beach…the garden.

GABY: I still say it sounds like they're dating.

LENNI: Well she _does_ say she's wondering about that. But…James hasn't done anything to imply that they are.

JAMAL: Maybe. But just because he doesn't _say_ it, doesn't mean he isn't _thinking_ it.

Lenni nods and picks up the diary.

LENNI READING:

_Dear Diary…It was so great with James today. I still can't believe he came all the way here to see me. I can tell that the whispering is bothering him, but he just keeps saying not to worry about it._

GABY: Whispering?

LENNI: Yeah. The other kids at her college are whispering about him…since he's obviously a soldier in the war. But he just ignores it…and tells Eileen to be grateful that she can't hear what they're saying.

JAMAL: Wow. That makes it even more impressive that he came to see her. I mean, he wouldn't have to put up with that if he had gone somewhere else.

LENNI: I know. It's not like she didn't _warn_ him about all the protests and stuff. She wrote to him about it all the time.

GABY: All the more reason he might like her more than she thinks he does.

Lenni raises her eyebrows and turns the page.

LENNI READING:

_Dear Diary…Today I am so heartbroken. And so confused. I never expected this to happen, although I had always hoped that it would._

GABY: Oooh. Never expected what?

FLASHBACK: A train station. A tall soldier is getting ready to board the train as a beautiful young woman with long brown hair is weeping. The soldier puts his bag down and holds her as she cries. She then pulls away as he smiles and signs to her.

SOLDIER: (signing) _Don't stop writing, Eileen._

EILEEN: (signing) _I won't James. I'll never stop writing._

James looks at Eileen and touches her face, wiping a tear away with his thumb. Their eyes meet and James takes a deep breath and then kisses her, holding her face. Eileen timidly kisses him back, putting her arms around him. They finally pull apart and James gives her a frightened look before grabbing his bag and getting on the train.

EILEEN: James!

James appears in the window, his eyes full of tears. He then holds his hand to the window, holding out three fingers. Eileen gives a nod and holds out her own hand with the same three fingers out.

CUT TO: Lenni's loft. Lenni stares at the diary as Jamal sits back and Gaby grins.

GABY: I _knew_ it.

JAMAL: Yeah...He really _did_ love her.

LENNI: I'll say. But…good grief. Did he have to wait 'til the last minute?

JAMAL: Well…he was probably shy about it. Why he ran off and got on the train.

GABY: But he did make the sign for _I love you_…so it's not like he didn't say _anything_.

Lenni nods and bites her lip.

FLASHBACK: The back window of a taxi. Rob looks back at Lenni and puts his hand in the window with three fingers out.

CUT TO: Lenni nodding and looking at the others.

LENNI: Well…now that we know that he _was_ her boyfriend…we've _got_ to find out what his last name was.

JAMAL: Right. Then we can look for Eileen.

LENNI READNG:

_Dear Diary…I finally got a letter from James. He first apologized for the way he kissed me and ran off at the train station. He said he couldn't help but kiss me, but then panicked after he actually did it. But he also says he's in love with me. _

Lenni looks at Jamal and Gaby, who grin at each other. Lenni also grins and turns back to the diary.

LENNI READING

_I wrote back to him right away. I said I was glad that he kissed me. I'm so in love with him, I can hardly stand it. I miss him so much already, even more than when he left before. I am going to pray at church every day until he comes back again. I want him back safe and sound._

JAMAL: Wow. Did she go to church before?

LENNI: She does mention it a few times. She prays that James doesn't get hurt or killed in the war.

GABY: Oh man. I sure hope he survived it.

JAMAL: Yeah. We may never find Eileen otherwise.

LENNI: I know. And she'd be so heartbroken.

Lenni skims the diary and turns to the end.

LENNI READING:

_Dear Diary…I got a letter from James and he says his service in Vietnam is finished! Oh but I'm so glad! He's going to be coming home soon and wants to see me again. But I'm a bit worried. He says he has BIG news to tell me and also a BIG question he needs to ask. I don't know about the news, but I can guess what the question is. Is he going to propose? And if he is, what will I do about college? I have a whole year left of school. Oh but I can't wait for James to get here. I want to kiss him again. And if he IS going to propose, I already know my answer!_

Lenni then turns the page and lets out a gasp. Jamal and Gaby look at each other and back at her.

JAMAL: Wait! What does she do? Where's the rest?

LENNI: I don't know! That's the last page!

GABY: What?! But…what's the big news?

JAMAL: And did he propose or not?

LENNI: I don't know! She must've started a new diary since this one was full!

The three of them look at each other and back at the diary.


	4. Chapter 4

EILEEN'S DIARY – PART FOUR

OPENING SCENE: Lenni's loft. Lenni is staring at the diary as Jamal and Gaby stare at her.

JAMAL: Aw _man_. Now we'll never find her.

GABY: Yeah. And now we'll never find out what happened either.

Lenni sighs and closes the diary.

LENNI: Well it was worth a shot. I just wish she had said what James' name was. I'm _sure_ she married him _now_.

JAMAL: I guess we'll have to try another way of finding her.

GABY: Yeah. We _have_ to find her now…just so we can find out what happened.

LENNI: I agree. But we'll have to do it _after_ my dad's wedding.

CUT TO: The Community Garden. Everything is decorated for a wedding. Lenni wears a yellow dress with white flowers on it with similar flowers in her hair. The team is also dressed up and standing in the back while the other guests come in and sit down.

LENNI: Any sign of Rob yet? He said he was coming.

JAMAL: Will you relax? _We_ will take care of the guests. _You_ need to take care of Sally.

Lenni frowns but goes to take care of Sally, who's getting ready in the back of the garden. They finally have a procession to the front. Lenni goes first, followed by Sally and they meet Max and Mr. Fernandez in the front. The ceremony begins and Lenni looks over at the team. Jamal looks at his watch.

JAMAL: Guess Rob won't make it after all.

HECTOR: But the telegram said he was coming.

GABY: Well…maybe he's just late.

TINA: He'd better hurry up. They've already started.

ALEX: Wait a minute. Look.

They look over as a taxi pulls up and Rob jumps out. He's wearing a grey suit and has shorter hair of light brown. He goes to pay the driver before going to the back and helping out an attractive woman. Alex smiles and goes over to shake his hand.

ALEX: You made it!

ROB: Finally. Two-hour delay in Los Angeles. Plane had engine trouble.

JAMAL: Well you're just in time…although it's standing room only.

ROB: Can you find a chair for Mom though?

They look over and Hector brings over a chair so Rob's mother can sit down. Rob then stands with the others in the back. Lenni spots him and her eyes light up. Rob sighs and spreads out his fingers, moving his hand in a circle.

JAMAL: What's that?

HECTOR: It means _sorry_ in sign language. Not sure if Lenni knows that though.

ROB: Well I'm not going to shout it in the middle of a wedding.

GABY: You know sign language?

ROB: My mom and my brother are both deaf. Of course, I know sign language.

The team looks at him and then at his mother, who is smiling as she fans herself. She has light brown hair pulled back under a large sun hat and wears a pretty floral pink dress.

TINA: Rob? What's…your mom's name?

ROB: Eileen. Why?

The team looks at each other and all of them smile while Gaby stifles a giggle. Rob raises an eyebrow but Jamal nods to the front.

JAMAL: It uh…looks like they're doing the rings now.

The team pays attention to the wedding again as Max and Sally exchange rings. They finally kiss and are pronounced husband and wife as everyone applauds. Max escorts Sally up the aisle as Mr. Fernandez escorts Lenni. They then greet their various guests as the team goes to assemble the chairs for the reception. Rob finally takes his mother to meet Max and Sally.

SALLY: Rob! You made it!

ROB: We made it. This is my mother. (signing) Mom, this is Max and Sally Frazier.

MAX: Wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Baker.

MRS. BAKER: Wonderful to meet you too. Please, call me Eileen.

SALLY: Your name is Eileen?

EILEEN: Yes. Why?

SALLY: Um…how about you introduce your mother to Lenni, Rob? She's rather anxious to see you.

Rob nods and takes his mother over to Lenni. Lenni smiles as they do the Ghostwriter handshake and then she hugs him.

LENNI: Oh Rob. I was afraid you weren't coming.

ROB: Sorry. Engine trouble in L.A. Got delayed by two hours.

LENNI: Well you made it. This your mom?

ROB: Yep. Mom…Lenni Frazier.

LENNI: Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Baker.

EILEEN: A pleasure to meet _you_, Lenni.

Eileen then looks at Rob and signs to him.

EILEEN: (signing) _She really IS beautiful._

Rob gives a shrug as Lenni raises her eyebrows.

LENNI: Wait a minute. Your mom is deaf?

ROB: Yeah. Kind of why you haven't met her before.

Lenni blinks and looks at Rob's mother.

LENNI: Your name…isn't _Eileen_ is it?

EILEEN: Why yes. How did you guess?

LENNI: Well…we found a diary in a box of donated books. It belonged to an Eileen Richards.

Eileen gasps and turns to Rob, who smacks himself in the face.

ROB: No _wonder_ we couldn't find it.

EILEEN: (signing) _So it was you!_

ROB: (signing) _Well if Dad didn't make me get rid of half my library…_

EILEEN: (signing) _And if you hadn't insisted on borrowing it in the first place…_

LENNI: So um…that diary belongs to your _mom_?

Eileen crosses her arms, glaring at Rob, who gives a sigh.

ROB: Yes. I borrowed it because Mom and Dad have a _great_ story and I wanted to make it into a book. But it kind of got mixed up with the books I was donating to the library room.

LENNI: Well you _should_ make it into a book. That was a _great_ story.

Eileen gives a start as Rob gives a smug nod.

ROB: (signing) See Mom? I _told_ you.

EILEEN: I don't know.

LENNI: Can you at _least_ tell me how it ended?

ROB: What do you mean?

LENNI: The last page was about big news and a big question. But we never found out about either one…although we can guess what the big question was.

ROB: Well _yeah. _Dad asked Mom to marry him. That's kind of why I exist.

LENNI: Right. But…what was the big news?

EILEEN: Japan.

Lenni raises her eyebrows and looks at Rob, who nods.

ROB: The air force was sending Dad to Japan. If he didn't marry Mom…

Lenni nods and looks at Eileen, who shakes her head.

EILEEN: I couldn't bear the thought of being away from James any longer. So I dropped out of school so I could go with him.

Lenni gasps and looks at Rob.

LENNI: That's right. You said she didn't finish school…until you moved here.

ROB: Exactly. Mom finally did her last year of school at NYU…and now she has that great job at the wildlife preserve in Sydney.

EILEEN: (signing to Rob) _I just wish you were as happy in Sydney as the rest of us._

ROB: (signing back) _Sorry Mom. But I have my own story. And I'm making sure it brings me back to New York._

EILEEN: (smiling at Lenni and signing back) _I suppose you do. But you're a lot more like your father than I expected._

LENNI: Um…what's she saying?

ROB: Nothing. How about we go sit down Mom? They're gonna cut the cake.

They go to sit down for the cutting of the cake. A while later, everyone is dancing at the reception. Lenni dances with Mr. Fernandez, so Gaby and Alex go over to Rob.

ALEX: How about you cut in so Papa can dance with Mama?

ROB: Me?

ALEX: Come on Rob. You know I don't dance.

GABY: Yeah…and Hector still thinks girls are gross.

ALEX: And Jamal came with his own date.

Rob looks over at Jamal, who's talking to Jasmine. He then peers at Alex and Gaby, who are both grinning at him.

ALEX: Well go on then. Dance with Lenni.

GABY: Yeah. We want to see if you do what your _dad_ did in that diary.

ALEX: Gaby!

ROB: Oh for…you were reading it too?

ALEX: Well it was a mystery, wasn't it? We had to find out who this Eileen Richards was so we could give it back.

GABY: And you don't put your name in any of your books.

ROB: Well I only donated the ones that _didn't_ have my name in them. Just that I had borrowed Mom's diary and it got mixed up in there.

GABY: So you were reading it too?

ROB: Well yeah. I was hoping she'd let me make a proper book out of it.

GABY: I hope she does. It was really romantic.

ALEX: Uh huh. And uh…seems Rob might turn out just like the old man.

Alex grins at Rob, who raises his eyebrows.

ROB: I'm uh…gonna go dance. I'll catch you guys later.

Alex and Gaby exchange a significant look while Rob walks over to Mr. Fernandez.

ROB: May I cut in?

MR. FERNANDEZ: By all means.

Lenni giggles and starts dancing with Rob, who smiles at her although he glares at Alex and Gaby.

LENNI: What?

ROB: Nothing. Just forgot how annoying Alex and Gaby can be at times.

LENNI: They can get pretty irritating. But they are great friends.

ROB: Yeah they are. You actually made a case out of Mom's diary?

LENNI: Well we wanted to return it.

ROB: And you should. She was awfully mad when it turned up missing.

LENNI: Did you get in trouble?

ROB: Well she couldn't prove it was me. Was yelling at both of us.

LENNI: I'm sorry.

ROB: It's not your fault. I'm the idiot who mixed it up with the books.

LENNI: Well we can give it back now. And you really should make a proper book out of it. It's such a great story.

ROB: I know, right? But…Mom keeps saying…I should wait.

Lenni peers at him.

LENNI: Wait? For what?

Rob hesitates before giving Lenni a timid look.

ROB: To see…how _my_ story turns out.

Lenni's eyes grow wide as Rob blushes and looks away from her. But she then gives a shy smile and draws closer.

LENNI: You should.

Rob looks back at her.

ROB: You…you think so?

LENNI: Well…you never know. Your story _is_ a lot like hers…so far.

ROB: Yeah but…is it…going to stay that way?

LENNI: It might.

Rob gives Lenni a shy smile as she rests her head on his shoulder. He rests his cheek on her hair and dances with her slowly. Alex and Gaby are snickering while Eileen is signing with Hector.

EILEEN: (signing) _My son is more like his father than I expected._

HECTOR: (signing) _Really?_

EILEEN: (signing) _Yes he is. I just hope he doesn't wait until the last minute like James did._

HECTOR: (signing) _Knowing Rob, he probably will._

Eileen and Hector exchange a significant look while Rob and Lenni continue dancing.

CUT TO: The bus station. Rob has a bag over his shoulder as he passes his mother a bus ticket. She gets on the bus as Rob turns to Lenni, who gives a sigh.

LENNI: I really wish you could have stayed longer.

ROB: Be glad I was able to come at all. I was able to talk Mom into it by suggesting we visit Jason while we're here.

LENNI: But do you have to visit him _now_?

ROB: He won't have time later. Has some job interviews lined up now that he's done with school.

Lenni sighs as Rob gives a shrug.

ROB: Sorry.

LENNI: It's okay. I just…wish you didn't have to leave. _Again_.

ROB: Story of my life.

They exchange a significant look and Lenni gives a shy smile.

LENNI: Don't stop writing, Rob.

ROB: I won't, Lenni. I'll never stop writing.

Their eyes meet and Rob finally takes a deep breath and kisses Lenni. She sighs and kisses him back, clinging to him for a few minutes. But the bus starts up and Rob pulls away and runs to get on board.

LENNI: Rob!

HECTOR: I knew it.

Lenni gives a start as she hadn't seen Hector come by. They look up at the window, where Rob gives a shy smile and then holds his hand up with three fingers out. Lenni sighs and does the same thing while Hector waves.

HECTOR: Guess he is just like his dad. He'll be asking a big question next.

LENNI: He might. But how long am I going to have to wait?

CUT TO: Lenni's loft, two years later. Lenni is pacing the room with a telegram as the team sits around her.

GABY: That's really what it says?

LENNI: He uses those exact words.

Lenni holds out the telegram and reads it.

_Lenni. Coming to New York with BIG news and a BIG question. Not the same ones. Call a rally at 5pm Friday. Rob._

TINA: So he's _not_ proposing.

JAMAL: Well come on. We don't even finish high school for another three months.

ALEX: And the big news is different too, so we know he's not headed for Japan.

HECTOR: Rob already said he didn't want to join the military. He had another idea about how to pay for college.

GABY: Did he ever say what it was though?

HECTOR: Nope. But…maybe that has something to do with the big news.

They look at Lenni, who jumps when there's a knock at the door. She opens it and Rob is standing there with his bag over his shoulder.

ROB: Why is it you never ask who it is when _I'm_ at the door?

LENNI: Oh just get in here. You're twenty minutes late!

ALEX: You have another flight delay?

ROB: I came up by bus this time…and it had a flat.

GABY: You came by _bus_?

ROB: Yeah. I flew in to see my brother two weeks ago. He got a job in Maryland.

LENNI: You've been here for two weeks already?

ROB: Calm down. I just had to get some stuff done first. Has to do with the big news.

Lenni raises her eyebrows as Rob pulls a book out of his bag and hands it to her.

LENNI: _A Tale of Two Poets…by Robert Baker_.

Lenni and the team gasps as he gives a grin.

LENNI: You finished it?

ROB: Just about. Set to be published next month, so I'd better ask the big question. That's how it's supposed to end.

LENNI: Erm…big question?

ROB: Please don't freak out. It is _not_ the same question.

LENNI: Yeah…but what _is_ the question?

Rob takes her hand as the team watches in anticipation.

ROB: Well Lenni…now that I'm back in the country and eighteen years old and _finally_ in control of where I get to live and for how long…will you go out with me?

Lenni gives a broad smile and jumps into his arms as the team cheers.

LENNI: Yes!

Rob and Lenni look at each other, giving a nervous laugh. They then timidly kiss each other as the rest of the team Ooooohs and Ghostwriter highlights the title of the book.


End file.
